


Decay

by Baal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Grimdark Dave Strider, M/M, and the hurt incantation of rapunzel, dave centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal/pseuds/Baal
Summary: Jamás pensaste en aceptar la propuesta de las malditas voces en tus pesadillas; el poder de hacer el mismo daño que has estado sufriendo toda tu jodida vida. Pero en ese momento no tenías una razón para no hacerlo.





	Decay

**Author's Note:**

> aaaay, este es un drabble inspirado en el roleplay de red miles (promoción vrgas) aunque más que nada es basado en suposiciones de lo que podria ser capaz dave si desarrolla magia de oscuridad al maximo.

—¡DAVE! 

 

En un instante, la temperatura bajó a puntos de congelación y todo el sonido de la pelea enmudeció por completo. Tus ojos se quedaron fijos, observando el cuerpo ahora inmóvil con un tridente atravesando su pecho.

 

Perdiste el control del tiempo, tu mundo avanzaba con increíble velocidad mientras tú estabas estancado en un momento congelado. Jade avanzó hacia él, gritando de la desesperación para sostener su cuerpo pesado y Rose había remontado en cólera contra la troll con la cual habían estado luchando.

 

John te había salvado, ese tridente iba en tu dirección, quien debería estar empalado y perdiendo sangre deberías haber sido tú. Jade comenzó a gritarte algo en él oído, pero no estabas escuchando, no podías escuchar nada que no fuera tu propia respiración y el retumbar acelerado de tu corazón, rompiéndose. No había Med Kits, pociones, ninguno de ustedes tenía poderes sanadores y Jane estaba lejos, aun si pudieran contactarla no llegaría a tiempo.

 

Dejó tu lado, uniéndose a Rose para mantener al enemigo en raya. Pero eso no te importaba, lo que te importaba estaba delante de ti, cada vez más frío, incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Sus preciosos ojos azules, apagándose.

 

Ni siquiera te percataste que estabas llorando hasta que sentiste el leve toque de su mano sobre tu rostro, retirando tus lágrimas sin lograr mucho. Murmuró algo que no escuchaste, pero no necesitabas hacerlo, sabías que era. No, no, nononononononono.

 

Tomaste su cuerpo lacio, frío, aferrándote a él como un desesperado. Y lloraste, lloraste soltando un grito tan desgarrador que dañaría tu garganta, lloraste hasta que tu piel comenzó a tomar un tinte gris y tu cabello a perder coloración.

 

Wither and decay…

 

Jamás pensaste en aceptar la propuesta de las malditas voces en tus pesadillas; el poder de hacer el mismo daño que has estado sufriendo toda tu jodida vida. Pero en ese momento no tenías una razón para no hacerlo, no podías sacrificar lo que amabas para obtener venganza, todo lo que necesitabas era él. Y ahora te lo habían arrebatado, ahora no tenías nada por lo cual seguir.

 

End this destiny.

 

Podías observar aquella pequeña esfera brotar de él, conteniendo todo su dolor. No podías obtener sus recuerdos felices, tu magia no era compatible con eso, pero al menos tendrías algo de él. Restregaste tu rostro contra su cuello, sintiendo temblar hasta la última fibra de tu ser.

 

El suelo alrededor tuyo comenzó a ennegrecer, como consumido por un fuego invisible y expandiéndose.

 

break this earthly chains, and set the spirit free.

 

—¡DAVE DETENTE! — Rose gritó, su voz perdiéndose entre la tos violenta que había atrapado a Jade. Y como Jade, varios de los trolls que habían estado luchando, que mantenían a raya, comenzaron a caer con horrendos gritos.

 

Rose también cayó.

 

Pero no pudiste observarla, ni escuchar las suplicas de tus amigas. Eras sordo a todo menos a los miles de susurros ofreciéndote lo que deseabas.

 

Una vez más… una vez más…

 

Aceptabas sus toques que provocaban escozor sobre tu piel, marcándola. Lo aceptabas por tener una oportunidad más.

 

take what has been hurt. grant them no mercy.

 

Darías la vida de miles, tu propia vida, para tener una oportunidad más de tenerlo de vuelta. No importaba si era en físico, o si era en otro mundo envuelto entre una espesa oscuridad. Aceptaste, y tu cuerpo deja de ser tuyo.

 

Todo a tu alrededor decaía, se consumía rápidamente.

 

bend and break the reigns, and set the spirit free.

 

Mientras el mundo se volvía un caos, John finalmente se había ido. Pero pronto volverías a encontrarlo, no importaba los dominios que tuvieras que sacar de su curso o voltear de cabeza. No importaba si tu cuerpo era consumido poco a poco por horrorterros poseyéndote.

 

Lo encontrarías, sin importar qué.

**Author's Note:**

> pronto haré mas drabbles basados en el foro, y los colgaré aquí.


End file.
